Judgment
by Ragna's Fangirl
Summary: Arc Rennis, deemed a "Sinner" by the gods, has been sent back down the earth for a special mission. Arc expects a free pass out of his prison, but he got a bigger task than he expected: protecting someone he needs to care about.
1. Chapter 1: Sinner

Arc Rennis.

That's my name, or at least, it's the name that was given to me. I don't remember my old name. It's been a hundred years since I was called it, so I guess I just forgot. Or maybe one of them wiped my memory of it after so long.

They gave that name to me because I was a "Sinner". Some guy from Earth who had no business being on the planet because it would lead to it's destruction. It seemed like baloney to me until they brought me to the palace and put me in a cage. And that's where I've been... for 100 years. The only time I got out was when I picked the lock and tried to escape. They caught me. Then they tried to remove my "hate" and some other crap from me by stabbing a heavenly sword through my head. A load of good that did. Still, they seemed surprised it didn't work.

They all had looked at each other and said that I was the "arc". The "destiny". And then they complained on why a "sinner" had to be the Arc. They gave the name to me anyway. Arc Rennis, the destiny, the sinner, and apparently the arc.

I guess it makes sense that they keep me here and feed me if I'm some big part of fate and all that bulls**t. For awhile there, I was wondering why they wouldn't just kill me. I reject the whole thing, and I think destiny and fate can screw itself up the a**, but staying alive is just fine by me.

So, regretfully, I guess I'm stuck in a cage until "my time has come". Whatever the h**l that means.

Wait, someone's coming.

"Who're you?" I ask, bluntly.

"They are expecting you. They say today is a special day and they would like the Sinner to be present." A cloaked woman with black hair and unseen eyes asks. Her cloak and hood is purple and littered with jewelery. It looks gaudy to me, but I've never cared about fashion.

"Tch, with all the Sinner crap I get, I prefer to be called Arc at this point." I sneer. The cloaked woman's face remains blank and unchanged as she leans down with the key to my cage.

"Arc, Destiny, it's all the same. You're still a no good sinner who is here because you do not belong on the earth."

"That's what I've been sayin' from the beginnin'." I mumble, smirking a little. The hooded girl bites her lip and opens the door to the cage. My eyes light up and I somersault out of the cage gleefully. It's been so long since i was out of that stupid, steel, cat carrier.

Of course, the hooded girl immediately grabs my arm and digs her fingernails into it so I won't struggle without ripping some of my flesh off. Sounds unpleasant to me.

"Don't think I will let you roam free, Sinner." The girl says, bluntly. I shoot her a glare while she isn't looking. "As always, you are under strict supervision. I would think I have learned that by now." She adds. I spit on her hood, but she pretends to ignore it.

That girl's name is Isis. She's my girlfriend. Or, at least, she **was** my girlfriend. Actually, I was just about to propose to Isis when they showed up and told us of our "unspeakable crimes against society". Then they stuck me in a cage and brainwashed Isis. Screw that. It doesn't hurt me anymore. Nothing they can do will - that's my promise.

Anyway, my little confinement is high up in the sky on a really big cloud. It's kinda stupid and cliche, but it's better than some murky dark cave or the center of the earth. In the center of the cloud is a dark palace that looks more like a huge-a** church where they do all their actions and crap. Apparently today is special, so who knows what that means. I'm just hoping that they'll let me get back down to Earth. It may have been a hundred years, but the Earth can't be that different.

Isis tows me up the stairs and squeezes my arm while looking at me.

"This is as far as I am permitted to take you. You are to enter their room. No funny business, Sinner. You are always being watched."

"Yeah, yeah, can it." I scoff, yanking my arm away and pushing the door open with way more force than I needed to. The double doors slam against the wall, and slowly fall back into place behind me. It really is like a church in here. It's dark, has a lot of space, many hallways and doors, and it's pretty dark. A little light comes in from the stained glass windows that are scattered around.

The room Isis was referring to is in the center of the place. After walking down some narrow hallways that remind me of the hallways in a hotel, I got to the door to the room. It was decorated with stained glass and lined with gold, silver, and diamonds.

Behind this door is one of them: Tsukuami, god of the Subzero, or Ami for short. Incidentally, she's also the god of knowledge, science, and physics. She's a quiet lady, always the one that only does what she thinks needs to be done. But, she's smart, a quick thinker, and not very violent. Her main shtick is ice sorcery. She told me that she has the power to stop the movement of atoms, thereby depleting energy from a machine. She can also make water vapor turn into ice from some science thing. It's all complicated and, frankly, I found it sort of interesting.

I push open the door.

"Alright Ami, what's the deal here?" I say, my voice echoing around the room. I was shocked to see two figures looking in a cauldron full of pure water that was glowing green. The two figures turn towards me. I recognize Ami, who quickly glances and then goes back to looking at the pot.

"Ugh. Why is the Sinner here?" The other figure complains. "Don't you have a cage to repent in?" I spit on the ground and glare at the other figure. I already know I'm not going to like her.

"Sinner, find it in your heart to forgive her." Ami says, tenderly. "This is Myriadical, God of the Core Flare. She is the God of fire, destruction, and war." She pauses briefly. "She is my sister."

"Yeah, whatever." I sneer. I approach the two. "What's going on here? And why are you looking at some mutated soup?"

"Listen to this boy, Ami!" Myriadical scoffs. "He's black-hearted even along Sinner terms!"

Ami ignores Myriadical. "We have summoned you here so you can view our actions and ideas." She pauses. "We may also need your support in these ideas."

"Ami!" Myraidical interupts."Do we need the opinions of a Sinner? This black hearted boy? I question your judgment, Tsukuami."

"Be silent, Myra." Ami says sternly, calling her a nicer nickname in place of Myriadical. She leans closer to Myra. "This Sinner is the Arc. The one written in the inscriptions."

I raise an eyebrow. Myra gasps and suddenly grabs me by the shoulder.

"Don't touch me, cow!" I shout and wriggle my shoulder away. Myra gives me a heated glare and a slap across the face. She looks appalled, but I just smirk. Myra clenches her fist and bites her lip so hard that I think she might bleed. If gods bleed, that is. Ami sighs and remains quiet.

"Sinner... I mean Arc," Ami begins. "are you familiar with the inscriptions?"

"When the time comes, one man representing ultimate evil will slay the gods and bring chaos to the world in the form of Kusanagi." I spout out quickly, looking at the ceiling with my arms crossed. "I mean, I've only been told it a **trillion** times!"

"Indeed." Myra says. "What about the rest of it?"

"Uhm, Forces representing the power of good will defeat the ultimate evil while staining their hands with darkness. 1 becomes the ultimate force, bringing about a new era of peace. I told you I know it." I reply. Myra turns to Ami and nods.

"Cunning for a Sinner." Myra mocks. I snort. "Come." She beckons me.

"I'm not your d**n dog, you know." Despite my speech, I walk forward and stand next to Myra, not making eye contact.

Ami raises her hands, which start to glow. The glowing liquid in the cauldron glows brighter and begins to ripple. I cover my eyes from the light, and when I open them, an image appears in the liquid. The image is blurry, but it slowly starts to come into focus.

I see a round table, presumably in a restaurant. There's a variety of meat dishes spread out for one man, wearing a crimson red jacket with belts attached to it. His hair is gray and spiked up, but what strikes me most is when he lifts his head, and I see his eyes. One, a peaceful green. The other, demonic scarlet.

"Who's that guy?" I ask without hesitation.

"This is a very important man. We have to be sure that he finds his destiny." Ami says. "We can't make any mistakes... we just don't know a surefire way to do it. It's all up to chance if that man gets to his destiny and fulfills it."

I put a hand to my chin and smirk.

"You said I was the Ark or the Destiny or some bulls**t, right?"

"That's correct. And?" Myra says.

"Hows about you send me down there. I'll lead the guy in the right direction." I shrug and smile. "How hard could it be, eh?"

"That's absurd!" Myra shouts. "We'd never send a Sinner on such a mission!"

"Well what is my destiny supposed to be? Gimme a chance! If I fail or run away, you can recapture me and torture me all you want!" I smile and cross my arms. "Even though you know it won't do s**t."

Myriadial and Tsukuami look at each other and, to my surprise, sigh.

"We'll give you one chance, Arc." Ami says, much to my excitement. She must've seen my eyes light up, as did Myra.

"But no funny business, Sinner!" Myra warns. "We gods can put you through terror and pain, worse than your worst nightmares."

"I know, I know. And you've tried to put me through my worst nightmares a couple times, and where did that get you?" I sneer. Myra's face contorts with rage. Ami remains her usual calm self.

"I wish you luck, because you **will** need it. The world has changed in 100 years, much to our... amazement. Be wary."

Ami raises her hand and a hole opens up right behind me. It seems to be a hole in the castle floor and the cloud it rests on. It looks like a long way down. Myra walks towards me. I back up until my feet are on the edge of the hole.

"W-wait a minute!" I yell. "What's this guy's destiny supposed to be?"

"That is something you'll have to find out for yourself, Sinner. Goodbye." Forcefully, Myra shoves me backwards, and I begin falling into the blue sky, slowly getting brighter as I keep falling...

falling...

falling...

The ground is beneath me. I feel like I'm not going to make it. My body will smash to bits on hard concrete.

What a waste...

* * *

[[Author's note: I DO NOT OWN BLAZBLUE OR RAGNA! I do own Arc Rennis, Myradical, and Tsukuami, though!]]


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Ragna's Fangirl: Hey! So I'm incorporating a new feature into this! Especially since I noticed that some of these chapters would be better if they were told from someone else's point of view. So this one will be told from the view of... someone else!

Arc: What? Hey! I thought this was My Story!

R.F.: Well your name isn't in the title, is it?

Arc: Gah, damn you.

R.F.: That's another thing: Swears will no longer be Astrix-ed out, except for the really bad ones. Also, I do not own Blazblue, Ragna the Bloodedge, or Arc System Works. I do own Arc, however. Without further ado, let the show begin.

* * *

"Uuuugh... Well that was a good meal... and I had enough cash on me to pay for it for once."

I walk out of the restaurant, rubbing my belly. I have a ways to go and a mission to fulfill, but it's nice to sit down and relax for a day or two.

Although, every time I think about that, I think Terumi. I have to confront that guy soon before he could finish his plans.

Still, I figure I have awhile yet. Noel was still around, and she hadn't said anything strange was happening when she and I last fought. I haven't seen Jin for awhile, so I figure he hasn't gone insane enough to go looking for me yet. Sector Seven hasn't bothered me and neither had the Rabbit. All in all, it seems like Kagutsuchi is at peace. But I know something is brewing. I just don't know when that something will stop brewing and start boiling.

I'm so busy trying to remember where I had last seen people, I realize that I have wandered a bit too far from Kagutsuchi. The area before me has changed. The bronze and grays from concrete and brick buildings have turned into the lush green of grass. I examine the area. It's a small plain with trees surrounding the area in a circle, while light filters in on the center. In the middle of place has a large lake with pure, blue water that looks good for drinking. I approach the lake and stare at my reflection.

... Wait, what's that sound? It's a whooshing sound, like something falling at great speed. I look up and see a spec, that turns into a dot, that turns into a figure falling at an extreme speed.

**THUDDDD!**

With a sickening, bludgeoning sound, the figure smashes against a large boulder that is near the lake, then bounces off the rock and into the lake itself. My eyes widen. I have no idea what I just saw. Did the figure fall from a plane? Was it a member of the NOL's air force?

I'm so shocked that I have to investigate. I run over to the rock. I see specks of dark red blood on it's gray surface. Looking into the lake, I see bubbles coming to the surface. The figure is alive!

Curiosity gets the best of me, so I lean over the lake and stick my hand in the water, searching it. My fingertips run over fabric, and I instantly react and take hold. Carefully, I pull my catch up to the surface. Dragging it onto the ground, I take a moment to look at who the figure is.

He's a young man, looking like he's in his late teens to earlier twenties. He has short red hair that was somewhat spiked, but not even near the level of spikiness that my hair was. He wears a sand-colored T-shirt that is extremely tattered. It looks like he has been cut and torn by a weapon in some places. Over his T-shirt is a small, black, cargo vest with many pockets and straps. It looks like it is too small for him, or it is just left open. His shorts are a darker shade of sand than his shirt, but they are just as tattered. He has no socks, just dark brown sandals. His skin is pale, but not sickly looking.

From what I can see, the boy must've fallen on his chest, because it looks like many of his ribs are shattered. It could be serious if any of the fragments have pierced his lungs or heart. Actually, it's a miracle he's living and breathing in the first place.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes squeeze tighter shut, and his lips pulled back into a snarl, his teeth clamped together. Are those fangs? Forcefully, The boy coughs up a splatter of blood, and blood begins to trickle down the corners of his mouth.

"Woah!" I exclaim. The boy's eyes burst open. They're scarlet, and the pupils are small. Light doesn't seem to reflect off of them.

"U... ugh! I... I'm alive...?" He says.

"Yeah, you're alive." I say in response, calmly. "Believe me, I'm surprised too. You fell from the damned sky."

"Uh...? Who...?" The boy looks around, confused. His eyes fall on me. He looks a bit stunned.

"Y... You're that guy..."

"Yeah, I'm that guy." I scoff while crossing my arms. "The wanted criminal, right? Look, I don't feel like beating up someone who's already injured enough as it is."

"Criminal...?" He raises an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm fine-" The boy sat up and his eyes widen so much that it looks like he'd just been struck by lightning.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAH!**" He screams and flops back onto his back with another thud, clutching his chest in pain.

"Told ya." I say, with a deadpan expression. "Broken ribs. That's not healing quickly. You'll probably need surgery."

"Say what?" He mumbled with a disbelieving expression. "Surgery? ... hmph." He looks down at his chest and puts his right hand on it.

"Yeah, broken ribs. I'm not lying. I'm an expert at th-" I stop myself in mid sentence. His fingertips are glowing bright purple. Slowly, his eyes close, and it looked like a silhouette of his ribcage appears on his chest. It was like he was giving himself an X-ray. His eyes open.

"Oogh, that looks bad." Most of his ribcage is completely crushed, and the pieces are scattered around. The boy bites his lip and grips his chest harder.

"Damn, I don't think my magic is gonna cut it." He looks over at me. "Hey, mind helping me out?"

"Hmph, I got you out of the lake, fend for yourself." I sneer. For some reason, I don't feel like helping this idiot. The boy glares at me.

"Help me out, jackass. Where's the nearest clinic?"

"I'm ignoring that first part." I growl, with a harsh glare. "It's a couple miles from here. Good luck getting there in your condition."

"Yeah, good luck. Okay, come here and give me a ride."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I can't WALK to a clinic, can I? Using magic would take days and I don't have the time. You're already here. Carry me."

"What? Hell no, you jackass!" I shout. His expression turns bitter.

"I don't think I asked you a question. That was an order, redcoat. Carry me!"

I my face contorts with rage. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"**YOU** don't have any authority to order **ME** around, you asshole!"

"... I guess we're doing this the hard way." He sighs. He raises his hand so his palm is facing me. I notice a black slit running horizontally on his palm.

"What're you gonna do, slap me? In your state, you won't do shit to me!" Ragna taunted. The shut his eyes, as if he was concentrating.

"**Embodiment of Truth: Puppeteer Strings.**" Suddenly, the slit opened up, revealing bright, white glow. I shield my eyes from the glow, but for some reason, I can't look away from the glow.

"G... gck..." I grunt. "W-what are you doing...!"

The boy doesn't respond.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I shout at him.

"Tch, you're noisy." The boy grumbles. "Shut your mouth. Actually, you'll do that yourself in a few seconds."

It's getting hard to think. What is this? Is his hand a mind control armagus? I drop to my knees and put both hands on my forehead, trying to resist his influence.

"What have you done to me?" I choke out.

"You'll see... Scratch that, no you won't." The boy scoffs. "This is taking too long. You're stronger than I thought." Suddenly, he snaps his fingers. "But humans can only take so much."

My thoughts fizzle out and my consciousness goes black. I feel my arm fall limply at my side right before everything fades to black.

... I feel so used...


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Arc: Ragna's Fangirl does not own Ragna, Kagutsuchi, Blazblue, or Arc System Works. She does own myself, Myriadical, and Tsukuami.

Ragna's Fangirl: Nicely done, Arc. On with the chapter! 8D

* * *

God, I love mind control.

It's a good thing I practiced hypnosis back in my cage. One time, I found a mouse thing and got it to steal a piece of toast for me.

Humans are surprisingly weak-willed. No wait, unsurprisingly weak-willed. That's because humans have a conscious mind and a subconscious. If you can disable the conscious part, the subconscious is extremely suggestible. Me and my kind don't have a subconscious. The only way to control me is to take the conscious part by force. No armagus is strong enough to do that, let alone sorcery. There's only one kind of magic strong enough to control me.

Buuuut I'm getting off subject. This guy put up a fight, trying to resist my power. But I don't even think I could break free of the power I used, so I knew he was screwed.

Still... this guy is surprisingly strong willed for a human... No wonder the gods wanted me to find him.

The light on my hand fizzles out and my hand-eye closes. Yeah, I have a red eye on each hand with a cat-like sliver for a pupil. Thankfully, they're almost always closed, so normal people won't go bat-shit insane if they see my hands. It just looks like I have a black scar across each palm.

My hand falls limply to the ground. The kind of magic I use puts a bigger strain on the body than any Armagus.

"Ugh, that wasn't great..." I grumble to myself. "Oh well. Hey, dumbass, get up." I snap my fingers. The guy in the red jacket doesn't respond for a second, but slowly gets up. Dammit, he's still putting up resistance. Oh well, he's not putting up enough. I might have to be careful, though.

"Come over here and carry me to the nearest clinic." Without a word, the guy walks over to me and and puts one hand on my back, and the other under my legs. His hands feel... cold. even though they're gloved. The guy lifts me off the ground, and I feel a slight pain on my chest as he does. I want to complain about it, but I don't want to press my luck with the spell's power in comparison to the amount he's resisting.

The guy carries me out of the area and walks for a little bit. I poke his right arm.

"... That's not real." I say.

"..." He doesn't say anything.

"You know, jackass, I'm trying to make conversation because this is really tense on my end too!"

"..."

"Speak." I command him like I'm commanding a dog. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"... Ragna The Bloodedge, SS rank criminal on the NOL's wanted list." He mumbles.

"You sound a robot." I scoff. "Can you try speaking a little more naturally? What's the NOL?"

"A stupid organization I'm going to take down for good!" He suddenly shouts.

"Woah, that's much better." I chuckle.

We continue walking. It's a long way, I guess. But at least I've made a new 'friend'. Heh!

* * *

"Kick the door open."

Ragna kicks the door to the clinic door open with way more force than necessary. He walks in, with me in his arms as usual. Inside is a woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail with... wait... is that a panda? Who ties their hair with a panda?

"Hm? Can I help you with something?" The woman turns to us- WOOOAH! Those are the biggest lady-parts I've ever seen! All of the ladies I've ever met were flat-chests, so this is kind of new. I shake my head and try not to stare.

"Uh... I said, can I help you?" She stammers, apparently used to guys staring at... uh... those.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I point to my chest. "Broken ribs and lots of 'em. Is there an operation or something you can do?"

"My god!" The woman exclaimed. "I'll see what I can do... by the way, why is Ragna with you?"

"... I was hoping you wouldn't ask." I grumble. "Look, I'll explain it later, I might be slowly dying or some shit."

* * *

It was a few hours later when the operation was finished. The doctor managed to get most of the bone fragments and put them back together with... glue, I guess. Makes me feel like a science project, but she assured me it's some special glue and I'll be okay. Ragna just kinda blankly stared out the window the whole time.

"So, why is Ragna with you? Are you a friend of his?" The woman asked. Actually, during the operation, she told me her name was Litchi Faye Ling. Yeah, random chit-chat during a life or death thing, but it was tense and awkward for me. Now, I'm sitting on the bed with Litchi in a chair in front of me.

"Nah." I scoff. "We're far from friends. You can say I'm his... uh..." I hesitate, thinking of a right word. "Temporary boss?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Litchi asks, confusion crossing her face. I smirk and turn to Ragna.

"Hey dumbass!" I shout. Ragna turns and looks at me, blankly.

"My god." Litchi says. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, you know, Simple hy- uh... 'Submission' spell. It's no big deal." I shrug.

"What sort of being are you! Release him!" Litchi yells.

"Geez, fine fine. I mean, you did save my life and all that." I snap my fingers and...

... Ragna stumbles forward and falls flat on his face.

"HAH!" I laugh and point. I feel Litchi scowling at me but I don't acknowledge it. Ragna gets up, looking about half confused, half pissed off. He puts a hand on his head.

"D-dammit... my head hurts..." He growls. "Eh? Where are we? Litchi's Clinic?"

"Ragna, are you alright?" Litchi says, trying to sound tender, but shock creeps into her voice.

"I'm fine... I just got a headache." Ragna grumbles.

"Yeah, that's a side effect of the... er... kind of magic I use." I say with a smirk on my face. Ragna glares up at me with the fiercest glare I've ever seen. I think both his eyes flash red for a split second. My smirk grows.

"You... BASTARD...!" Ragna growls. He runs up to me and grabs me by the collar. I look back up at him with an arrogant smirk. "WHAT KIND OF POWER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HYPNOSIS? WHAT SHIT IS THAT?"

"Hypnosis is such an ugly word." I say, calmly, much to Ragna's annoyance. "I prefer 'Submission.'"

Ragna punches me in the face. Hard.

I go flying across the room and crash into the wall. My smile turns dark and almost sinister. Ragna's fist clenches tighter as he looks at me, his face distorted with rage. Litchi stares at Ragna, appalled. I slide down the wall and don't bother getting up. I find myself chuckling.

"Heheheh... That felt good..." I chuckles. Ragna's eyes widen and his teeth clamp together.

"What... the hell are you?" He snarls. My eyes become shadowed, but my scarlet red eyes gleam.

"Kuh! Me? I'm The Arc, The Destiny, and the Black-hearted one. But most of all, I'm a Sinner." I smile, devilishly. I think I see a drop of sweat slide down Ragna's cheek. Litchi just looks at me weirdly, as if I'm insane. I stand up, still leaning against the wall.

"Actually, Ragna, That's the reason I'm here."


	4. Chapter 4: Wall

Ragna: Ragna's Fangirl doesn't, in any way, own Blazblue or Arc System Works- ... Didn't I already do this last time!

Ragna's Fangirl: I honestly don't keep track anymore.

Arc: Heheheh...

Ragna: Shut up! D:

* * *

"You... a... a sinner? What does that mean?"

Litchi is obviously frazzled to say the least. I'm leaning against the backmost wall with Ragna standing on the complete other side of the room. His body is stiff and anger and confusion are in his eyes. Litchi is sitting on the hospital bed that was between us, but up against the right wall. I stop smiling and gaze blankly at Litchi, before my eyes wander to Ragna.

"Does that mean..." Ragna began. "... that you're some kind of devil?"

"D-devil!" Litchi answered him before I could. "T-that's...! That's insane."

"I'm not a devil." I say blankly, my face sour. But I suddenly smirk anyway. "But I'm pretty damn close." I quickly shake my head, signaling that I want to drop the subject.

Ragna doesn't take the hint.

"You god damn devil!" He shouts, taking a step towards me, his fist clenched, revealing a red disk on the back of his gloved hand. Ragna starts talking, but I tune him out. My eyes widen as my hand-eye opens just a slight bit and glows faintly. It's one of the first techniques I learned when I learned dark magic - a power sensor.

The world before me darkens. It's only in my mind - that's what the power sensor does. It's kind of like a thermal camera. I feel the heat of Ragna's gaze, despite that all I see is dark purple with light purple outlines for people and items. I wait. My power sensor is under-trained, and it's taking awhile to pick u-

"**GAH!**"

My eyes... they're burning! I instinctively put my hands over my eyes in pain. My sensor picked up something huge! I only saw it for a split second before the power reading went haywire! My... my eyes can't handle it...

"Guh? Hey! What's wrong with you!" Ragna's shouting at me. My power sensor is still on, but I'm too distracted by the pain in my eyes to tune him out. "Are you trying to fake pain to change the subject? You never even said why you're here!"

I look up at Ragna. My eyes are faintly flashing purple from having the power sensor on. Normally, I can be more discreet and cover up the glow, but I'm too distracted by other things to cover it up. I try to get the sensor into focus, but I can't make it stop going crazy!

... wait... Maybe it isn't going crazy... Lights are flashing all in front of me, but they have settled on one place, where the light is so bright that I fear I might go blind if I look at it too long.

Ragna's right arm. The power there is like nothing I've ever seen. What is it? Is it comparable to my black magic? That's the strongest kind of magic in the world - nothing he has could be stronger than Black Magic.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, SHITHEAD!"

Apparently, I spaced out, and Ragna was talking to me. My power sensor fades out, but it's too late - Ragna already saw my flashing eyes. The purple fades out of my vision and Ragna reappears. He has me pinned against the wall by grabbing my shirt. His heterochromic eyes look down on me with anger. Litchi just stares at us two, not doing anything. She's probably too shocked. It figures.

"What the hell was that?" I shout, completely forgetting that Ragna doesn't have a power sensor and didn't see the same things I saw. "Your arm...! What the hell is that?"

Ragna's eyes widen.

"How do you know that? ! Do you have some armagus that can see it? !" Ragna yells back. "How many armaguses do you have? !"

"What the hell is an armagus! ?" I shout. Ragna seems taken aback. "I don't know what that is!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BRAT!" Ragna screams. I snarl at him, my teeth clamped together.

"Ragna the Bloodedge? !"

I suddenly hear a voice in front of me. It's a voice that's childish and high pitched. I don't recognize it, but Ragna sure does, because his eyes widened as he slowly turned to the voice. He turns his body just enough for me to see.

There's a woman standing there... well, she looks to young to be called a 'woman' by any stretch of the word. She's a teenager in a blue uniform with a blue beret covering all of her hair. In her hands are two white pistols that look way to big to be considered normal.

"You..." Ragna begins, his down quieter so he's nearly mumbling. "Idiot, what are you doing here?"

"I... I was on duty... and I heard some shouting from in here... W-what's going on?" The girl whimpers. She really isn't the threatening. Ragna sneers just a little but doesn't say anything.

This girl calmed Ragna down A LOT. Is he scared of her guns? I smirk, and Ragna glances back to me with heat in his eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" He growls.

"It's nothing, you just went from screaming your head off a second ago, and now you've mellowed out." I say, a smirk still on my face.

"So what?"

"Don't tell me that chick is your girlfriend, Raggy."

Ragna grabs both my arms and chucks me at the wall on the other side of the room. I whiz by the girl and crash into the wall head first. Also, I somehow managed to get my head stuck in the wall.

The inside of a wall is definitely gross. The air is stagnant and the whole place is dusty and filled with cobwebs (How a spider got the hell in here to make those cobwebs is way beyond me). I push on the outside of the wall with my hands to try and force my head out, but no luck. I think I hear Ragna laughing.

"SHUT THE F**K UP REDCOAT! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I screech. It was probably muffled to Ragna, so it must've sounded like I said something funny, because Ragna is laughing harder. I really wish I could kill him. I savor the idea of cutting of his head, or disemboweling him and watching him slowly die. Or better yet, torture! I could pin him to a cross or I coul-

"Mister! ? Ragna the Bloodedge! Stop laughing over there!" The girl shouts at Ragna, who I can still hear laughing, even though the girl asked him to stop. The girl runs over to me (I can tell because I hear footsteps getting louder and louder).

"Excuse me, Mister!" She murmurs. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright? !" I screech at her. "I have my damn head it a wall! And Redcoat Mc D**khead is over there laughing his head off!"

"READCOAT MC D**KHEAD? !" I hear Ragna yell from the other side of the room, making me smile, even though he can't see. "If I wasn't over here laughing so hard I'd kick your ass!"

"S-stop it, both of you!" The girl yells. "Here, Mister, do you need some help?"

"What do **you** think, woman?" I scoff. The girl must have really low self esteem, because she just took my insult without saying anything. I feel her arms wrap tightly around my chest. I cringe a little. I **hate** being touched. I always feel like I'm being attacked. Her gentle hands feel like needles piercing through my clothes and into my skin.

While I'm waiting for her to yank on me and get me out of the wall, I see a hole in the wall. I mean, a hole that was between the inside of the wall and the actual outside. It's kinda small, but I crane my neck to get a better look.

People are walking on a crowded brick sidewalk. They all look the same to me - just humans doing their normal boring jobs (or going to their normal boring jobs). Not one stands out to me - they all fit in like one conformed blob. I scoff at the humans, wishing I could give all of them the finger and a punch in the face.

Suddenly a figure among the crowd catches my eye. A human, but for some reason, he made me look. I could tell just by looking that he's not a normal human... I just don't know.

The figure walks into the crowd, his blue scarf-like things attached to his arms flying in the wind behind him, and his blonde hair in front of his face. He stands there, majestic in his presence. He's the kind of person that strike fear into other humans. For some reason, just by looking at him, I can tell that.

A sudden gust of wind races through the air. The man's pale hair blows out of his face to reveal dull green eyes filled with contempt. I feel the chill in his eyes from here. The man smirks slightly and his gaze shifts. I squint to get a better look through that little hole in the wall.

That's when I realize where the chills are coming from...

... the man is looking at me.


End file.
